An OldFashioned Present Day Mystery
by FracturedDream
Summary: They all thought they were going to a house warming party. Little did they know they would begin to die one by one.....Can Haley James save her friends before death claims them? NH, BL, JP
1. The Stage is Set

**So I am a huge fan of mystery novels and movies and I just felt the need to write something. This is what I came up with lol. I've been reading One Tree Hill stories on here for a while now and haven't come across anything like this. Maybe that was a good thing 0o. So I'm going to try to write it channeling Agatha Christie, but I'm sure it will only be like 1/10 channeling, if that. I really hope you like it.**

It was only supposed to be a house warming party. Little did they know they would begin to die one by one...Can Haley solve the mystery before death finds all her friends?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was about mid-evening as he sat in his recliner, relieved about hearing from his friend. Or would she be his girlfriend now? He shook his head and smiled, grabbing the near-by remote. Suddenly his heart jumped into his throat and he began to shake uncontrollably. He dug himself further into his seat, too horrified at the sight to run. There, in front of him, was a raven-haired girl, slowly coming out of his TV. She gripped either side of the TV, curling her face in anger as she inched closer to her victim. Thoughts began running through his head, and he was hoping it was just a dream. But he knew it wasn't. She had crawled about 2 feet from him, and stopped, just staring. Suddenly his world went black._

Brooke screamed, and dug her chestnut-haired head into her husband's shoulder, immediately covering her ears with her hands. "Oh my god! What the hell was that? What the hell was that pale, anorexic chick doing climbing out of a damn TV?" She shuddered, remembering the scene from The Ring she had just witnessed.

Her husband just laughed, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, trying to comfort her. Her put his other arm around her, drawing her closer to him. "Brooke, it was just a movie. He died because he watched the video, or something like that," he tried to soothe her, chuckling.

"Lucas Scott this is not funny. Turn that off right now. I'm not watching anymore," she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, sitting up and looking away from him.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I just found the whole thing a little ridiculous. I mean, first off, it's not even humanly- or or ghostly- possible to climb through a TV. There's glass covering it. She didn't even break the glass," he complained, gesturing towards the TV, trying to prove his point.

Outside the evening grew dark, and a heavy rain began to fall, signaling the beginning of a storm.

"Well it doesn't matter because _she did_, and she _killed him_," Brooke whispered, making a slicing motion across her slender neck.

"Come here baby, it's ok. I wouldn't let some psycho girl come out of our TV. I promise," he said, trying to comfort her, drawing her close once more.

"Oh god! You think she could actually come out of the TV?" Brooke shrieked, her emerald green eyes going wide with the thought. She hugged herself and stepped into the kitchen, looking out the window, just as a huge clap of thunder resounded through the house.

Lucas turned off the movie, and turned on the radio in the hopes of bringing Brooke back to a clam state. He rubbed a hand over his chin, getting scratched by his late-night stubble, deep in thought. "Well no, I don't think she could. Like I said before, it's just not possible."

A distraction suddenly came from the radio.

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now? _

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue_

Brooke jumped and clapped her hands. "Ooooo that's right! I have to call Haley!" She padded in her slippers, from her new hit clothing line, Hoes & Bros, over to the phone, and quickly dialed.

Lucas just chuckled, admiring his wife in her white tank top and jet-black sweat pants. She was the only person he knew who could go from terrified, to angry, to excited in under 1 minute. He heard her voice from the kitchen as he was putting away the movie.

"Oh come on Singer Girl. It will be lots of fun. I promise!" Brooke squealed into the phone as she tried to convince her stubborn friend. She sat down on a bar stool in the enormous kitchen, tucking stray strands of dark brown hair behind her ear. Her foot was lightly tapping the smooth floor in anticipation, the scene from the movie obviously forgotten.

"Brooke, I don't know. I'm tired after being on tour for 3 months and I'd really just like to have some down time…. by myself," Haley sighed from the other end of the line, as she absently twirled her dirty blonde hair. She sat outside on her balcony, enjoying the crisp, somewhat cool, night. Her pen still in her hand, poised over the song she was trying to jot down before Brooke had called, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Well there won't be _that many_ people there, and the house is pretty secluded," Brooke lulled, as she drummed her manicured fingernails on the marble counter. She knew Haley was close to giving in; her friend just needed some coaxing.

Haley snorted, sitting up in her lounge chair, shifting her guitar onto the empty chair beside her. "Yeah and I know what 'that many'" she enunciated with air quotes, even though Brooke couldn't see her, "means by Brooke Scott standards. I do remember the high school graduation party you threw at your parents' house, with, and I quote, 'Just a few people'"

"I did just invite a few people" Brooke whined.

"Brooke, half of our school showed up, not to mention the kids from 4 other high schools."

"Well the few people I invited had other friends they wanted to invite. Who am I to turn them down?"

"The other schools were over 2 hours away."

"Well, I guess they had long-distance friendships." Brooke quickly answered, waving her hands wildly, signaling to her husband she needed some backup. "Ok, so that time it was a little more than a few. But seriously, I did only ask our group of friends to join us at our very private house."

Well, a secluded house might be nice." Haley sighed, still trying to shake that feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Something just didn't seem right about this trip, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _Maybe it was that burrito I shouldn't have eaten at lunch…_she told herself, trying to dismiss the feeling. A cold breeze blew around her and she shuddered, pulling her light Juicy Couture sweater tighter around her shoulders.

"Did I mention a big, no humungous house, on it's own private little island was waiting for you? Broody and I miss you and we want to show you our new house." Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Well ok, I miss you and want to show you our new fantabulous house, and Broody just misses you" she admitted.

He grabbed the phone from his stunning wife.

"Hales"

"Luke! How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. We just finished watching this movie about some girl who kills people after watching a movie," he scoffed, still thinking the movie was stupid. "And I can actually do that now that basketball season is over. I can finally rest. Well not really. You know Brooke" Brooke's big emerald green eyes went wide with shock. "Lucas Scott!" She mouthed as she hit him playfully in the arm.

"Ok, ewwwww." Haley groaned. "I do not need to hear about my friend and my best friend doing _that_.

"Haley that's not what I meant" Lucas protested. "I meant to add with all the arranging of furniture I've had to do and the hanging of those giant paintings she just had to have. It's like she doesn't even acknowledge I have a whole other career than being her personal mover. Ummm, did I mention how beautiful and amazing the house looks with those paintings she picked out?" He quickly added as Brooke threw him a look.

Haley rolled her big chocolate brown eyes, moving the phone to her other ear. "So back to basketball. Sorry I missed the big game. I had a concert that night that I just couldn't cancel. I'm so sorry Luke."

"It's really ok Hales."

"I watched the highlights on ESPL, or whatever it's called. You had a lot of goals and very nice free-shots. And congrats on being named MVP. I'm proud of you Luke." Haley beamed as she collected the papers containing her attempt at a new song. She laid them in a neat pile, putting her Agatha Christie novel on top.

Lucas grinned, not bothering to correct her. "Thanks, that means so much to me. I still can't believe it. We had the most wins in Celtics history. It's amazing." Lucas raked his hand through his short blonde hair, still amazed at what an awesome season his brother and him had had. Of course, Lucas had scored more points, and he would remind Nathan of that any chance he got. "So back to the task at hand, I haven't seen you since you've been on tour, and going to a few of your concerts does not count as seeing you by best friends status. Just say you'll come so Brooke will stop asking me every 5 seconds when I'm going to get Singer Girl to come over" Lucas stage-whispered the last part into the phone, joking as he smiled over at Brooke.

Brooke yanked the phone away from Lucas and strode into the living room where he couldn't get at her. She plopped onto the couch, suddenly feeling a slight chill. She grabbed at a blanket and draped it over herself.

"Haley, pretty please just say yes. It will only be for a week, ok, maybe a week and a half, hardly a 3-month national tour. And some how Rach-ho," she huffed angrily, "was invited, and I still think she somehow managed to invite herself, and I need you to be here to prevent me from strangling her skanky ass, and all our friends will here, and even Lucas' half-brother will be here," she puffed out, rambling. She knew she had peaked Haley's interest with that last part.

"Brooke you know I don't care if what's-his-name will be there" Haley lied through her wide smile, twirling her pen through her fingers.

"Whatever you say. You know you two were all cozy before you took off on tour with The Jerk."

"Well he does have a very nice body. And ugh, don't remind me of _that_."

"I heard through some friends that he hasn't been seeing anyone since you went on tour. Maybe he's waiting for the right woman to come along……" her voice trailed off as she hinted at Haley.

Haley felt a blush creep across her face, glad her friends couldn't see her. She and Nathan had agreed to not start anything since she was leaving on tour. But if he was single and she sure as hell was…..maybe…..She snapped out of her thoughts. "Anyway…. I'm just glad the tour is finished. Well kinda-glad because it was freaking awesome, minus '**it**'".

Brooke chuckled. "So do 'Brooke Scott' a favour and get your singer ass over here for my, I mean, our, house-warming party. I promise it will be a week you'll never forget."

Haley rolled her eyes at the imitation her friend had done of The Jerk. "Hmmmm well when you put it that way… I'll go!" She hurriedly moved the phone away from her ear, waiting for Brooke's shrieks. She was shocked to note she once again felt nervous about the weeklong trip. In the distance lighting crackled and a light rain began to fall, cooling the night quickly.

Brooke shrieked with excitement and Lucas laughed knowing Haley had agreed. He knew she would acquiesce; no one could turn Brooke down. _He only knew too well_.

"Oh Singer Girl you are going to have a bitchin' time at the best home-warming house party thingy ever in the history of house warming things!"

"But only on one condition"

"Name it."

"No more talking in the third person."

**A/N: So what do you think about that? Is it good? Bad? Should I write more? Review please :)**


	2. The House

**So here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please review once you've read it. I know a lot of people like to read and not review (I am guilty of that). But remember: Reviews are love 3 and they really do inspire me. Thanks for your time. **

**BROOKI3 MONST3R-** Thanks for the support! I'm glad you liked chapter 1.

**DreamerChick21-** I'm glad you liekd the beginning. I did too. I am a newly-comverted Naley freak lol. I can't get enough of the stories lol. I hope I don't disappoint.

**ILoveYouTooPrettyGirl-** Thanks for reviewing. I pretty much know where I'm going to take this. I just have to figure out how to fit it together 0o.

So, onward :p

--------------------------------

The driver turned and asked her if she was ready to get out. _Ready to get out?_ She thought. _This place smells like fish. What the hell were Brooke and Lucas thinking? That's the thing, they weren't,_ she answered herself sarcastically. _And now I'm sitting here, in a car, on a dock, talking to myself while the driver is staring at me. Great. I can see it now **"Haley James, Crazy?" Read the interview with her driver to find out.** Ok, I so gotta stop this._

"Umm yeah, I think I am. Would you mind grabbing the luggage please, Dave?"

"Sure thing Miss James" he replied, tipping his hat.

She stuck both tanned legs out of the car, stretching to grab her slip-on designer shoes she had kicked off during the drive. "I should never have agreed to this," she mumbled. "Crap, it's like 1000 degrees outside and my hair is going to be a giant fuzz ball before I even get to the house. Already I can tell this is going to be….interesting" she trailed off as a hand appeared in front of her, offering to help her out of the car. A rough hand, attached to a very muscular arm, she noted. She sucked in her breath as she looked up into the deep blue eyes staring back at her.

"Nice to see you again James," the stranger smirked.

"You too Scott," she managed to get out as she grabbed hold of his hand and tried to get out of the car. She forgot she still had her seat belt on and was propelled back into the car. "Right, well then. That wasn't the least bit embarrassing," she laughed, turning a bright red.

He chuckled, helping her actually get out of the car this time. "Just how I remember you 3 months ago."

"Oh no. That's what you remember about me?" She groaned, knowing full well what he was referring to.

"Oh yes. How could anyone forget that?" He smirked again.

She covered her face with her hands. "Just to let you know, I had a lot to drink that night."

"If I recall correctly, you were drinking soda."

"Well, yes, and I had a lot of soda _Natey_," she tried to convince him as she quickly walked to the trunk of the Checker Limo.

"Uh uh, you are not getting out of this that easily," he encouraged, catching up to her easily as one of his strides equaled two of hers.

She waged a finger at him. "Just to let you know there was water or a banana peel or grease or something on that stage. I slipped on whatever it was-personally I think it was grease. Did you see the slime ball that was singing up there before me?"

Nathan laughed. "I hope that guy you fell on is ok. Has he sued you yet?"

"He was like 6'5. There's no way I could've hurt him"

"Well he did complain about his arm being crushed"

She narrowed her eyes. "Crushed? Are you calling me fat?"

"What? No! That's what he said!" He held up his hands in defence.

"Oh, so you're taking his side." She huffed, grabbing what she could of her bags, and storming off.

"His side? No! I'm not on anyone's side. I mean, I'm on your side of course," He shouted after her.

"Riiight" she sighed sarcastically over her shoulder. She stopped not knowing exactly how to get to the house. She slowly turned back around, facing a grinning Nathan.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Um no, not really. I'm just not too sure how to get to Lucas' and Brooke's house."

"It's right there," he pointed.

"Yeah I see that. How do you suggest we get there?"

She turned away from him, staring back at the house. It was huge, she could tell that much. But it was situated about 30 kilometres away from where she stood. And filling up that distance was a vast expanse of murky blue water. Leave it to Brooke to find a house literally out in the middle of nowhere.

"Probably by taking that." He pointed again, this time to a motorboat that was gently rocking, tied up to the dock.

"We can't just take that!" She gasped. "What if it's someone's property?"

"Well unless there's other Scott's out here," he said, indicating the name that was painted on the boat, "which we shouldn't rule out knowing Dan's track record-I think we'll be ok."

"Yeah, Lucas told me about Dan. I still can't believe you only found out about each other 5 years ago. It seems like you guys have known each other forever."

"Well Dan was never one for family functions so I'm not surprised he kept that a secret," Nathan replied, shifting his weight from side to side uncomfortably.

"So, about that boat…" Haley quickly changed the subject.

"I know how to drive one so no worries. Just get in and I'll take us over," he tried to convince her.

"Alright," she said cautiously, helping the driver load her stuff into the boat.

"Nathan, how come you only have one bag and I have 3?" She questioned

"The less clothes the better," he winked, starting up the boat engine.

---------------

"Oh, I am so glad that's over," Haley mumbled, grabbing Nathan's hand and stepping out of the boat. She reached for some bags, teetering on the dock. Once she was on dry land, she looked up to fully take in the sight of the house. The sun was almost set, casting an eerie red glow over the house. There was a slight fog that had come off the lake, settling around the house. The house itself was dark, the only light coming from inside one of the rooms. It appeared to be from the Victorian era, having 3 and a half levels. At the top, in the middle, stood a clock tower with a pointed roof. Descending on either side were two other pointed roofs, leading down to the first level. There was a large, wrap-around veranda, with six granite pillars adding support to the slanted covering. Leading up to the copper-coloured door was a stone staircase. Completing the look were brambles and vines, stretching up and around the house.

"Hmm, this is….. umm…… nice," Nathan interjected, giving Haley a dubious look.

"Very un-Brooke if you ask me."

"But very Lucas, or even Peyton. It's kinda depressing."

"Broody."

They both nodded.

"Should we go in?"

"I dunno. It gives me the hee-bee gee-bees" Haley shuddered.

"Well the cemetery is creeping me out. Ever seen Dracula?"

"You have?"

"Well no, but he's a Vampire so I figured the dude would live somewhere like this."

"Totally" She replied in mock surfer-slang.

"Well we can't just stand around out here. A guy's gotta eat." He patted his stomach.

"Ugh, fine" She huffed, taking a tentative step on the staircase.

They reached the door, both staring at the gargoyle-shaped knocker, blanketed in cobwebs.

"You touch it."

"No, you do it."

"My hands are full, you do it."

"What? You only have one bag"

"Yeah but I need to carry it with both hands."

"You're the guy."

"Well I'm the basketball playing guy who can't injure these," he argued, holding up his hands.

"I knew you didn't need two hands."

Just then a howling came from off in the distance, followed by a menacing growl.

"Ok, so I'm going in," Haley jumped, hitting the knocker, only to have the door swing open.

She stuck her head around the doorframe. "Brooke?" Her voice echoed through the empty hallway. "Lucas? Hello? Anyone?"

Nathan ran a hand through his hair, placing his bag down on the welcome mat. "Check out this house."

The inside hugely contrasted the outside. A low-hanging glass chandelier, attached to the ten-foot ceilings, warmly lighted the hall. The glossy wood floor shone in the dim lighting accentuating the deep mahogany red walls.

Haley smoothed her hair, and adjusted her light green and white polka-dotted Dior sundress, suddenly feeling a cold breeze, despite the humid weather. She shrieked when a tall man appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Hello, and welcome to the Scott house. Sorry I wasn't here earlier to greet you. Your hosts are waiting for you in the sitting room." He spoke very proper, and with a thick Australian accent. "My name is Mr Hargrove. Miss James, Mr Scott, please follow me. You may leave your bags here, someone will be along to get them."

Nathan and Haley exchanged glances and followed the butler into a room at the end of the long hallway. He opened the door and out jumped Brooke.

"Singer Girl! Brother-in-Law!" She shrieked and wrapped them into a bone-crushing hug. "It's about time you got here! We've been waiting forever! What took you so long?!" She stepped back and looked quizzically at them through her shinning green eyes.

"Hales, Nate, it's really great to see you both again," Lucas smiled, coming to greet them from behind Brooke. He pulled Haley into a hug. "I've missed you," he told her, and then shook Nathan's hand. "Staying in shape, I see," he raised an eyebrow.

"Well next season there's going to be a new Scott holding the scoring record," Nathan smirked back.

"Ok, that's enough of the basketball talk," Brooke rolled her eyes. "What did take you so long. Had a quickie in the car?" she winked at Haley.

Haley turned a deep red. "No Brooke. Get your mind out of the gutter. Bozo here said he knew how to drive the boat. So we get in and he starts it up, taking off in the wrong direction."

"Hey, I thought it was the right way."

"I told you it was east not west."

"I thought you meant your east."

"It's the same thing Nathan," she glared. "Anyway, we had a little detour and an hour later here we are."

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other knowingly, seeing the obvious attraction between the two. Lucas intertwined his fingers with his wife's and turned back to Haley and Nathan.

"So, tell us. What do you think of the house? Isn't it fabulous?" Brooke encouraged.

"It's …..different" Nathan whispered to Haley.

Haley elbowed him. "It's like right out of a book," she answered. "It's fit for a Queen."

"I know, right?" Brooke gushed. "You'll get the full tour later tonight after everyone else arrives. Mr Hargrove will show you your rooms and you can settle in. Dinner's at 8:00." She gently pushed them out of the room, and let the butler take over from there. She wanted a little alone time with her husband before the guests arrived.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to congratulate you on your last movie. Very compelling performance. I actually believed someone was trying to kill you," Haley said over her shoulder, leaving her friends alone in the room.

"If she only new the whole story," Brooke whispered to Lucas as he enveloped her in his arms.

--------------------

**So what did you think?**

**Upnext will be the guest arriving (some good some bad lol) and the first victim is killed off.**


End file.
